uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-08-30: Not Quite Cow Tipping
Summary: In which Tygrus give new meaning to cow tipping. Location: Farmlands miles outside of Gotham Participants: Tygrus and Teagin Rating: G It was a dark and stormy night... last night but tonight it is amazingly clear! The stars are out and the blinding lights of Gotham are a good ten minute drive from this area of the rural Gotham countryside. There isn't a lot of countryside but there is a selection of farms stacked one next to the other just like the buildings in Gotham. Every square inch is put to use. The food supply for such a large city has to be maintained ad out here in what passes for the rural areas of Gotham farmers do their best to keep up with the demands of the metropolis. Tonight there is a strange creature lurking about one of the farms. A large inhuman thing that moves in darkness and shadow like a wraith despite it's massive size. It sneaks, slinking like a serpent in the garden up to a cow only to leap in front of the cow.. and the cow continues chewing it's grass.. This confuses the large cat-thing Tygrus. Why doesn't it run? What kind of place is this that even the animals seem jaded? The beast of a cat rubs his head and mutters, "Father was right. The outside world is crazy." He only needs enough food for a week so he walks over to one of the smaller, more succulent cows and picks it up throwing the young heifer over his shoulder. Now that makes the cow start to panic and the sounds of it's cries alerts the other cows who toddle away as the big beast walks back towards the fence with the cow on his shoulder.. What a strange, strange world he thinks as he gets to the edge of the fence and lifts the cow over his head preparing to heave the bovine over the 6 foot tall security fence. In the distance can be seen two points of yellow light, that seem to grow brighter as they draw closer. It isn't long before the rumbling of an engine can be heard along with the whirring sound of the tires on the road. A truck of some sort is coming down the road, and it is moving fast. Those with keen senses maybe even be able to hear the twangy music coming from the vehicle as it grows steadily closer. Oh, that's not good.. Well, nothing he can do but go there is no where to hide in the field! Betsy goes flying over the fence Mroooaaaaoooor!! Kathunktumbletumble and then the large feline bounds over the fence after her. He looks back at the on coming car and checks the distance he has lots of time to get the cow and... wait.. where is the cow? Tygrus looks back and the little cow is already on it's feet running down the lane of the road as fast as it's little bovine legs will carry it. The great feline reaches up to rub his head.. it's just not been his week... not at all.. As the car gets closer it will very likely find the most amazing sight of a dark massive form bounding on all fours after a cow that is running for it's life along the middle of the road.. Welcome to Gotham! The driver of the truck has seen all sorts of things in her life and seeing a cow running like the devil himself was after it, while certainly not an everyday occurrence, doesn't even make her top 20. Despite that she doesn't want to hit the poor thing so her foot goes down on the brake and she gives a hard turn of the steering wheel. The squealing of tires fills the air as does the acrid smell of hot rubber as the tow truck, not designed not maneuverability, goes up on two wheels as it turns sharply to a stop across the road, now blocking both lanes of it, good thing it wasn't towing anything. The cow is smart enough to run off the side of the road, the cat however, isn't that smart. He follows his instincts and just plans to bound right over the truck. He however, has never bounded over a truck before so when he leaps onto the truck his hands land on the wind-shield, his weight shifts to the glass and it crumples with a thunderous shattering sound. The safety glass wraps around his body for a moment then shatters into a million little rounded pieces following the creature into the cab of the truck where he ends up going headfirst into the seat. His face smushed up against the seat his arms spread out to steady himself but half his massive body is sticking out of the hole where the front window use to be. For the moment he just rests there breathing heavily, not quite sure hat just happened... The driver takes a deep breath as the truck settle down from the punishment she just put it through. She glances out the passenger window to see the cow turn and then goes to turn off the engine when the creature leaps onto her truck window. Hearing the crack she throws her arms up instinctively to cover her face as the window shatters inwards throwing glass shards everywhere. Before the glass starts to settle her nostrils flare at the new smell that has invaded the truck cab and she turns to look the new occupant, "Well I would ask if you were going to pay for that, but...well never mind that. You okay?" the fact that her car is full of catman doesn't seem to faze her, nor the fact that her arms are shredded from the glass. The great big cat-thing is also cut up but he too seems to be less worried about that and more worried about extracting himself from the truck without.. yeah, there is no way to get out of this without it being embarrassing. Using his extremely long arms he reaches up and starts to pull himself out of the truck. Not a word, not a excuse me, not a are you OK? No, the big creature just starts to unwedge himself from the truck. He's got blood on his, well fur because he isn't wearing clothing. He doesn't even own clothing. He tries not to look at the driver, yeah, this is so embarrassing. the inside of his ears are pink with blush. He hasn't messed up a hunt like this since he was a child! It looks like that was one lucky cow. Teagin raises an eyebrow at the creature, she is great with human body language and even canine to a point, but she is baffled by his. Unbuckling she crawls out the smashed window with an agility belying her own above average, for a woman at least, size and gives the catperson an assist, showing a strength also much above usual, not only for a woman, but for a human in general. She's helping him.. Could this get any worse? Once he is extracted the large cat man looks down at the woman, really having no idea what 'normal' is for a human female. He looks at her, then the truck and then back to her and then raises his large hands to the fence and the road and then to the glass before he hangs his head in shame. He tries to explain in gesture that he was just going to leap over the truck by making bounding motions with his hands. He really is sorry about it and he makes an apologetic mewling sound but he doesn't say he's sorry. He doesn't like talking at least not to strangers. After his attempt at an explanation he takes a step back and turns to slink off in shame. He looks for all the world like a giant kid who knows he broke something he shouldn't have been playing with. Teagin watches him as he moves away taking short quick inhalations through the nose "I'll have to assume that was unintentional." she glances at her truck and down the road, seeing the cow in the distance walking along the fence probably wanting to get back on the other side of it, she gives a deep growly laugh "Stupid cow." taking off her over shirt she begins to brush the glass off her bloody arms, though if there were cuts on her arms they are gone now, she glances up at the creature as he slinks off "Better luck next time." she gestures to the cow pasture and turns to get back in her truck. The big creature slinks off into the night limping a little. He doesn't heal as fast as she does so he is a little sore. He holds his stomach which makes a growling sound all it's own but at least she isn't asking questions. She is a smart human she knows that it is best not to ask about things that you won't get an answer for. He is so hungry he wasn't thinking, he was stupid... he was weak and he won't do it again. If his father finds out.. "Stupid.." he mutters to himself as he limps away.. "Stupid Tygrus." Teagin brushes off the seat as she climbs into the truck cab shaking her head at the lack of window. The sound of the truck door closing and the engine roaring to life drowns out the sounds from the pasture. Behind the wheel Teagin throws the truck into gear and turns the truck to continue down the road. As the truck goes down the road the occasional street light reflects off the truck company logo that is emblazoned on the door. Category:Logs